


Melt With You

by Captainchunk5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainchunk5/pseuds/Captainchunk5
Summary: All Reyna wants to do is stargaze for hours and take a break from the watery depths she calls home, but is surprised to find that what greets her on the surface might be more than just the milky way. This is a short one-shot of the budding romance between two girls from different worlds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Valentine's day is here and I was in the mood for something cute and short! I was inspired to write this while listening to the song "I Melt With You" sung by Natalie Imbruglia. If you're looking for something like that too, hope you like this and Happy Valentine's Day! :)

The night was still and quiet as black waves rocked lazily to the rocky shore of the west coast. Reflecting the luminous night sky, black tides swirled and foamed as they hit the jagged rocks of the coats, giving way to soft sprays of mist and foam.  
  
A swirl of movement tickled the surface of the glassy ocean surface followed by the surfacing of hands and hair. In one fluid motion, the hair gave way to two eyes and cheeks, scanning the coast from side to side with a playful gleam. The head vanished back underwater after checking that the coast was clear, and then made their way to a low outcropping of rock close by with a single powerful stroke.  
  
The figure made a leap, grabbing onto the rock’s rough surface with outstretched hands and pulling itself up, causing the waters to stir. What emerged from the dark tide was a slicked back mop of dirty blonde hair and a giddy smile, followed by a body slick with the ocean’s foam and a shimmering dusting of scales, reflecting the moonlight faintly like faint glitter on her forearms and chest. It was a girl who looked to be about eighteen whose whole lower body was molded into the shape of a muscular tail, seeping lazily into the silent ocean waves as she propped herself up on the rocks.  
  
The girl looked excitedly up at the stars around her as the lull of the ocean and slight seagull cries called to her from below. She looked to be taking in deep breathes as her tail circled lazily in the tide below. In her pure black eyes edged with a small ring of electric blue reflected galaxies of opportunity and fascination.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, the girl’s pointed ears detected a slight flutter of wings that were more powerful than the seagulls that circled lazily above. Looking towards the beautiful spray of milky way, the girl focused on a slight winged silhouette as it neared. Alarmed, the sea girl quickly pushed back off of the outcropping of rocks and slipped back into the glassy ocean, not leaving any trace of her presence besides the slight ripple of ocean surface.  
  
All was still again, except for the rhythmic beating of the waves on the rocks.

 

The very next day, as the bright moon reflected off of the ocean once again a figure emerged from its depths. Gracefully and slowly, the girl’s shoulders bobbed cautiously in and out of the water as she hoisted herself onto the same cropping of rocks, trying to be as silent as possible. Everything was still as a small breeze settled into the cliff outcrop, chilling the girl’s skin and making her shiver slightly. Her scales glimmered wondrously in the moonlight while her wide eyes reflected the moon as she gazed into the galaxies above her.  
  
Suddenly, a voice sounded close by, making the mermaid girl jump in alarm.  
  
“Do you like the night sky?”  
  
The mermaid turned around to see a small figure perched on an outcropping of rocks slightly higher and out of reach. She noticed the girl’s white billowing dress and sandaled feet, as well as her tussle of medium-shirt brown hair and bangs that framed her face and rustled in the slight canyon wind. Attached to the girl’s back that looked to be a large backpack in the dim moonlight.  
  
Surprised and alarmed, the mermaid was at loss for words. She didn’t know that anyone could make their way down the cliff side so quietly and easily. She would have thought that it was dangerous for humans to do, and she would have at least heard them coming at that.  
  
The mermaid took a deep breath and let the crisp night air fill her lungs, taking in the scene and sky a little longer to ease her nerves before responding, “Yeah, I guess so. It’s fantastic, thinking that there are places out there so beautiful and mysterious that we can only image them.”  
  
The girl on the rocks crouched down, leaning down in order to get closer to the tailed girl without scaring her. She shifted her weight slightly as some bits of gravel and sand slid beneath her feet and showered the ocean below. The mermaid could now pick out a few features of the girl that she didn’t notice before, like her pure white eyes and slightly fanged teeth.  
  
“I like it too,” the backpacked girl said, showing a kind, shy smile. “Did you know that there are stories about legends in the sky?”  
  
The mermaid girl gazed back at the beautiful moon and with of the stars illuminating the sky around it. She felt inspired and fascinated with it’s warm glow as more cold breezes pricked at her skin and scales.  
  
“Really? The mermaid pondered, returning the girl’s smile cautiously but warmly, “What kinds of legends?”  
  
The two girls chatted quietly for longer than either had anticipated, not even noticing how cold they felt or how tired they were getting until the first streaks of red sunrise started to paint the sky.  
  
“Oh no!” The backpacked girl gasped at the end of one of her stories as they both began to realize the time. “I’m so sorry! I got a little carried away!”  
  
“No, no, it’s totally fine!” the mermaid quickly responded with a polite wave of her arms and a giggle, “We were having too much fun. I forgot too.”  
  
They both laughed together at how happy they were. Even though they were pretty much strangers, they had connected through talking about stories and dreams and interests. While they knew pretty much nothing about each other, there was no doubt in each of their minds that this wouldn’t be the only night they would hang out to chat. They both felt too elated and happy.  
  
“We should do this again sometime,” the mermaid said after the two girls had stopped giggling, “I’m Reyna, what’s your name?”  
  
“I’m Leah,” the backpacked girl said, white eyes shining with delight. She stood up and stretched her muscles that were sore from sitting all night. Reyna was about to wave goodbye and slip back into the ocean but was stopped by a sudden flurry of white feathers as the Leah’s backpack suddenly outstretched into two powerful and majestic bird’s wings, spanning twice the length of her outstretched sore arms. They gave a strong small flap or two before settling behind Leah’s back, giving her the appearance of almost having an ethereal white glow. It was beautiful beyond words, causing Reyna's heart to skip in her chest and her pulse to race slightly.  
  
Noticing that Reyna's mouth was left wide open because of her luxurious wings, Leah chuckled and gave a big grin to the shocked mermaid down below. “Want to meet back up next week?”  
  
It took a moment for Reyna to remember her name nevertheless her plans as heat raced into her cheeks, “S-Sure! I would love that,” she said a little softly, feeling embarrassed to be caught gawking. “Next week it is.”  
  
“Alright, see you!” Leah called, exhaling as she flapped her snow-white wings a couple of times before taking off into the cold night sky with a final wave. Reyna was left on the rocks with only the soft pounding of the waves on the rocks and the few colors painting the sky. She smiled to herself a little bit before pushing off with her arms back into the swirling depths below.


End file.
